The present invention relates to a tire chain and more particularly to a tire chain used for protecting as well as preventing the slippage of rubber tires used by construction or loading vehicles.
Conventional tire chains of this kind are generally composed of three separate components which are manufactured individually: earth contacting elements, inside chains and outside chains. When such tire chains are to be mounted on vehicle tires, the above three components must be assembled together at the side of the vehicles by suitable connectors so that they become integrally fastened to the respective tires. However, since the number of connectors is very large, the process of assembling these components at the side of the vehicles necessarily requires a very long time, and the operation of these valuable vehicles must be inevitably suspended for the amount of time corresponding to assembly. This has caused a substantial loss in economy.
In addition, conventional tire chains were difficult to accomodate to tires different from the ones for which they were designed. In other words, a conventional tire chain could only be mounted on the vehicle tires for which it was designed.